Erin Lindsay Will You
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Jay finally asks those words to Erin that makes her breath stop and her heart skip a beat. These are the words she has been waiting her whole life to hear. Post 4x23 finale. Linstead.


**Alright folks I'm going to break it down for you right now. THAT FINALE WAS SO SHIT. Like omg it was the same stuff that has happened over and over again. Erin lost her badge, Bunny did some shit and then Erin is now leaving (again). The only thing that was new was Jay wanting to propose to Erin which didn't even happen… I'm pissed ya'll lol. So I'm channelling my anger into writing this story because it's all I need right now and I'm sure it what's you guys all need as well. End of long rant.**

 **Enjoy!**

The ring had felt like a fifty-pound rock in his pocket all day. He couldn't focus hard enough on the case because all he could think about was the ring. And it had seemed to get heavier as each minute went by that he didn't ask her. Did he want to do it in public or private? Private was more of Erin's style but he was more afraid that if he did it just between the two of them that she would reject it. Doing it in public makes it almost impossible for the person to say no. Right?

Jay felt like he couldn't keep his head on straight as the hours went on and the case unfolded itself. Should he do it all Molly's or at home? Molly's? Home? Was all he could think about until it hit him. There was a way to make it public and private at the same time. And he knew what he had to do.

Jay spent the most of what was left of the day calling several different people. When everything was settled and set in stone he felt like he could finally breath so he focused back into his work hoping the hours would just fly by.

 **000000000000000000000000**

Erin sat on her couch that night staring at the wall. The walls of her apartment of which she would have to leave very very shortly. A lot of memories had happened here and she wasn't sure if she was ready to give all those memories up yet. Why had she agreed to take the job in New York? There was nothing in New York. She did it for what? To save her mom's ass for like the hundredth time. When was this women going to finally get her life together? She honestly hated New York. That city is not what she wanted. She wanted her city to be Chicago. End of story. She grabbed her phone from beside her on the couch opening it up before going to her call log and re-dialing the number of the women who had just given her all the details of her new job just a few hours ago. It was late so when the phone just kept ringing and then went to voice mail Erin wasn't surprised.

"This is Jennifer Spencer leave a message" The voicemail said before a beep was heard.

"Hey Jen" Erin said as she sighed into the phone. "I'm calling because I've decided that I am going to turn down the job for the FBI. I'm done protecting my mom and Chicago is my city not New York. But thanks for the offer" She clicked the end button on the call as she let out a sigh of relief as she leaned into her couch closing her eyes. Just a moment later her phone started ringing and she thought it was Jen calling her back but when she picked up the phone and saw the caller ID it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Hey" she said into the phone.

"Hey what are you doing right now?" Jay asked from the other end of the phone.

"Nothing just hanging around why?" she asked.

"Want to come to Molly's for a drink?"

She glanced up at the time on the clock that hung from her wall. "It's kind of late isn't it?" she asked. It was almost midnight.

"It's a bar" Jay said laughing. "It's open late. So you in?" He hoped to God she would say yes because if she didn't his entire plan was ruined.

"Sure yeah I'll come by" she said with a smile that Jay couldn't see but he knew was there. "I'll see you in 20" And with that she hung up the phone.

She knew she needed to change as she couldn't go to Molly's in sweatpants so she padded into her room the floor creaking under her weight as she stripped off her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. She threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve top that had a bit of a daring dip in the front showing off a bit of cleavage. She then added her dark boots that had a bit of a heel onto her feet. She brushed her hair in the mirror her soft curls flowing down her face. Why did tonight feel different then most? Was it because her and Jay were finally on the road to getting back together? Was it the fact that she turned down an FBI job in New York? Or because she may never work in the 21 district again? Who knows what the feeling was but she knew it wasn't just any other feeling. It was a weird feeling. She finally left the house five minutes later making sure she had her phone and wallet as she locked up her apartment door. When she stepped outside the wind wasn't too cold which she was glad for because she wasn't going back up to her house to get a jacket.

She slid into the front seat of her car, turning it on and hearing it roar to life. She flicked the lights on before pulling the car into reverse and backing out of her parking spot. The ride to Molly's was different then it usually was. Something about today felt so different. She kept the radio in her car low so she could focus on the sound of her breathing and the sound of the car. Ten minutes later she pulled up on the side of the road next to Molly's. When she got out of the car she didn't see anybody else's car. Not Adams, Kevin's or even Hailey's. But from across the road parked way down the street she could spot Jay's car. She walked across the street her heeled boots clicking along the pavement before she reached the door of Molly's. She hesitated for a second before opening the door as she didn't hear any chatter or music coming from inside. Okay now she was really confused and felt really weird about this whole situation.

But she took a deep breath pushing her hair off her shoulders as she took a hold the handle of the door and opened it.

When she stepped inside of the bar it was silent. Not one body was in there expect for Jay. He was standing in the middle of the room dressed in jeans and a black button down. He did look good just standing there. The lights that hung from Molly's were lit up and the room was darkened just a bit setting up a bit of romance.

"Hi" he said when he spotted her.

"Hey" she said back as she walked slowly towards him. "What's going on? Where is everybody?"

"I convinced Herman to close up a bit early tonight"

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked with a laugh as she finally stood right in front of him.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something" he said as he took her hand's and held them in his. "The last couple of months without you have been the worst" he started with. "I've gone to bed every night upset and lonely and I know that's on me because I walked and I am truly sorry for what I put you through because of that" Erin could feel some tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked hard so they wouldn't fall down her face.

"I've worked truly hard on myself and where I personally need to be and I feel like I am ready. And I would truly like to be back with you"

Erin smiled so hard as one tear came rolling down her check. "Yes" she said. "Yes I would love to get back together with you"

"Oh thank God" Jay said as he pulled her into a kiss. Erin was a little disappointed when he pulled back to soon. "Now I'm hoping that is the second yes you will give me tonight"

Erin looked a little confused at first but then suddenly Jay stepped back from her and dropped down to one knee and Erin for a split second thought she might faint.

"Now I went back and forth forever on where I wanted to do this" he first started with. "I knew you wanted something more private but I also wanted it to be public so when I finally decided to do it here I knew it felt right"

"Jay…" she said between the tears that were now falling down her face like a waterfall.

"I first wanted to do it at the apartment as we have so many memories there but I decided that we needed to make more memories in other places which is why I chose here. We had our first drink here together as partners. We've shared the up's and down's of work with our entire unit here, we had our first public kiss here and you have teased me God knows how many times here" Erin broke out in a laugh as she sniffled. "So I thought what better place where we had our first kiss is to also be where you said yes to spending the rest of your life with me"

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out the small red box. "This was my moms" he said. "She always told me and Will that's it's not a race but whoever is ready to marry the right girl at the right time gets the ring and well" he said as he popped open the box in her direction. "I believe this is the right time"

Erin thought she was going to choke when she laid her eyes upon the ring that sat in the velvet box. The band was gold and bright and simple and in the middle sat a huge oval shaped diamond that sparkled as the lights off the ceiling hit it.

"Now I know you took he job in New York…" he said cutting Erin out of her thoughts and the tears that didn't seem to stop flowing out of her eyes.

"I didn't" she said jumping in.

"What?" Jay said his eyes wide with a confused look on his face.

"Before you called me I called Jen and left her a message turning down the job offer. I realized that Chicago is my home not New York" She was smiling so hard that she thought she was going to break her jaw but it made it all better when the same smile was returned by Jay.

"Well then" he said running his empty hand through his hair. "This next question should be a lot easier for you to answer then"

And then Erin heard those words that she had been waiting her whole life to hear by the man that she truly loved.

"Erin Lindsay will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed so fast. Jay jumped up from his one knee pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared with each other. He pulled back as she wiped the tears from her eyes and he pulled the ring out of it's box. She handed him her left hand and he slid the ring onto her fourth finger, and it fit like a glove. And he knew somewhere up there that was a sign from his mother.

"God I love you" he said pulling her back into another kiss.

"I couldn't imagine myself spending my life with anybody else then you" she said between kisses. When she pulled back she admired the new ring that sat perfectly on her finger, a ring that she now never wanted to take off.

"I hope I do your mom proud with this ring" she said leaning into his chest.

"Trust me you already have"

And they stayed like that forever wanting to keep this moment alive for as long as they possibly could.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Drop a review to make a girl's day! xoxo**


End file.
